


Long Distance - Making It Work

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Rei looks at the jar skeptically. Taking the box over to his desk and setting it down, he sits at his computer and begins typing. After doing some thorough research into Vegemite, he decides that, although it sounds repulsive, he will at least give it a try since it is reportedly one of the richest sources of B vitamins."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackish Stuff and Emoticon Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RinRei Week 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rei looks at the jar skeptically. Taking the box over to his desk and setting it down, he sits at his computer and begins typing. After doing some thorough research into Vegemite, he decides that, although it sounds repulsive, he will at least give it a try since it is reportedly one of the richest sources of B vitamins._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _So, picking up one of the crackers and opening the jar of Vegemite, the megane dips the cracker into it and takes a bite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Prompt: Food.

Rei is puzzled. He stares down at the contents of the box from Rin in front of him. He can’t decide if this dark brown/blackish stuff in a jar is supposed to be some sort of paste or…or what. The crackers packaged with the jar would imply that it’s meant to be some kind of food, but Rei can’t imagine ever attempting to eat something so foul-looking. He doesn’t know enough English to be able to decipher the lettering on the jar, either.

Since Rin is likely the only one who will be able to explain this care package of sorts to him, Rei picks up his phone and sends his boyfriend a text message.

[ **To Rin:**  
 _What in the world is this black stuff supposed to be?_ ]

[ **From Rin:**  
 _You got the package? That’s Vegemite! You can spread it on bread or dip those crackers in it. It’s really good!_ ]

[ **To Rin:**  
 _What is_ _it?_ ]

[ **From Rin:**  
 _How am I supposed to know? It’s salty and bitter. It’s something we eat all the time over here in Australia. It’s a great snack._ ]

Rei looks at the jar skeptically. Taking the box over to his desk and setting it down, he sits at his computer and begins typing. After doing some thorough research into Vegemite, he decides that, although it sounds repulsive, he will at least give it a try since it is reportedly one of the richest sources of B vitamins.

So, picking up one of the crackers and opening the jar of Vegemite, the  _megane_  dips the cracker into it and takes a bite. He isn’t sure how to describe it at first. It is indeed very salty, as Rin suggested, and bitter. There’s also a malty taste to it, as well. Although he knows Rin wasn’t thinking of it, Rei appreciates that it’s high in nutrients, or this might be a wasted little misadventure. This isn’t generally the kind of thing Rei would choose to eat, as it lacks any real flavor beyond simply “salty.” He prefers a variety of flavors to his snacks.

Glancing over at his phone when it vibrates, Rei picks it up once more to read the text message he has just received.

[ **From Rin:**  
 _Well? Did you try it? What do you think?_ ]

A smile plays across the bluenette’s lips as he reads the message, imagining Rin’s voice in his ear the whole time. He can practically hear the eagerness in his boyfriend’s tone simply by reading the words on the screen.

[ **To Rin:**  
 _It is not what I would normally choose as a snack, but it is palatable and has surprising nutritional benefits._ ]

[ **From Rin:**  
 _Could you possibly make any sense? Just once? Do you like it or don’t you?_ ]

[ **To Rin:** _  
Yes, Rin, I like it. Thank you._ ]

[ **From Rin:**  
 _Great! I knew you would. Who’s the best boyfriend ever?_ ]

[ **To Rin:**  
 _Fishing for compliments is somewhat underhanded, even for you._ ]

[ **From Rin:**  
 _:( Party pooper._ ]

[ **To Rin:**  
 _I appreciate the gift, Rin. I appreciate that you are thinking about me._ ]

[ **From Rin:**  
 _Of course I am. I miss you._ ]

[ **To Rin:**  
 _I miss you, too. <3_]

[ **From Rin:** _  
Someone learned how to use emoticons. :3_ ]

[ **To Rin:**  
 _Nagisa-kun showed me how. I wanted to be able to tell you how much I love you without taking up much-needed texting space._ ]

[ **From Rin:** _  
You’re such a dork. But I love you, too. I need to get going to practice, so I’ll ttyl._ ]

[ **To Rin:** _  
Talk to you later, Rin. <3_]

Setting his phone aside once more, Rei takes the box of crackers and the jar of Vegemite into the kitchen. He arranges the crackers on a plate in the shape of a shark and sets the jar of Vegemite in the middle of them. Then he takes the plate back over to his desk, opening a book to begin doing some studying.

By the end of the night, all the crackers and half the Vegemite are gone. To Rei’s great surprise, the strange-looking Australian snack seems to have grown on him.


	2. Let’s Talk About Practice, Captain to Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Ah…are you going to stay for practice?" he asks, trying to make himself feel less embarrassed. "I am sure meeting an Olympic hopeful like yourself would be a good morale boost for my team."_
> 
> _"I suppose I could," Rin says with a tone of indifference, as though he wasn’t planning on doing it all along. Rei knows better. "I want to see how you’re doing as captain, too. I can give you pointers when practice is over, since I know a thing or two about being an awesome captain."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Prompt: Reunited.

Rei absolutely loves being the captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club. Makoto-senpai’s shoes are big ones to fill, but Rei believes he’s doing an adequate job thus far. Honestly, he and Nagisa-kun were just happy they had a host of new recruits at first, and those new recruits haven’t disappointed them yet. They’re all incredibly enthusiastic, and they’re very willing to learn new things. The hardest part for Rei is trying to teach the ones who previously didn’t know how to swim to do the strokes correctly, since many of them learn so much differently than he does.

At least Nagisa-kun is helpful. Rei was worried about that at first, but the blond has really stepped up to the plate as an upperclassman this year. He helps most of the new recruits to the team on their form, and Rei focuses on their overall times, on their teamwork, and on motivating them. He’s become surprisingly good at giving inspirational, captain-like speeches to his team. It would make Makoto-senpai and Rin-san proud.

He chuckles to himself as he gets things ready for practice that day. He hasn’t thought of his boyfriend as “Rin-san” in a long time. Old habits die hard, though, as they say. And at least he isn’t thinking of him as “Rin-chan-san” anymore!

"Rin-chan-san," he murmurs to himself with another chuckle.

"I thought you were over that ridiculous nickname for me?"

Rei whirls around in shock to find himself staring at his boyfriend. He can’t really believe his eyes—Rin is supposed to be in Australia, training for the Olympics! He’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, though, and rushes over to wrap his boyfriend in a hug.

"Rin! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, dork," the redhead chuckles, squeezing Rei in a tight embrace. "And I brought you some more Vegemite. Honestly, you like that stuff a lot more than I thought you would."

Rei can’t wipe the smile from his face. He just can’t believe Rin came all the way back just to see him. It’s reckless, it’s irresponsible since he  _should_  be training, but that somehow makes it all the more endearing. He pulls back from the hug and kisses his boyfriend.

"Rei-chan, I thought today we would…" Nagisa-kun stops in the doorway and trails off when he spots the two butterfly swimmers locking lips. A knowing smile crosses his face. "I’ll watch the door, but the rest of the team is going to be here soon, so hurry it up you two lovebirds."

He heads back into the locker room once again. Rei breaks the kiss and takes a step back, flushed with embarrassment. It isn’t exactly very becoming to be caught in the act with his boyfriend. At least he and Rin were only kissing.

"Ah…are you going to stay for practice?" he asks, trying to make himself feel less embarrassed. "I am sure meeting an Olympic hopeful like yourself would be a good morale boost for my team."

"I suppose I could," Rin says with a tone of indifference, as though he wasn’t planning on doing it all along. Rei knows better. "I want to see how you’re doing as captain, too. I can give you pointers when practice is over, since I know a thing or two about being an awesome captain."

Rei rolls his eyes, but only because he finds his boyfriend’s bravado more charming than annoying. “Very well. After practice I would love to hear your critiques of my abilities as captain, Rin.”

It doesn’t take long for the rest of the team to arrive, and for practice to start. Rei introduces Rin as the former captain of Samezuka Academy’s swim team and an Olympic hopeful. The younger members are all incredibly excited by this and spend most of practice trying to impress their guest. Most of them fail miserably, but at least they’re trying. After practice ends and everyone has gone, Rin and Rei are alone at the pool, sitting on the edge of it with their feet dipping into the water.

"I guess you and Nagisa managed to recruit some pretty good kids," Rin says, nudging Rei’s arm with his elbow. "I’m proud of you. You’re doing a really great job with them. And you’re keeping Nagisa in line, too. How the heck do you manage that?"

"Practice makes perfect," Rei replies with a shrug. "He really has come into his own as a  _senpai_  this year. I am impressed with him.”

"At least you’re going to give Samezuka a run for their money. I was hoping you’d come up with a great team."

"It still is not quite the same as when you, Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, and Yamazaki-senpai were here," Rei muses, leaning over to rest his head on Rin’s shoulder. "I have done my best to emulate both your and Makoto-senpai’s captaining abilities, with some of Seijuro-senpai’s style incorporated, as well."

Rin’s arm finds its way around the megane’s shoulders. “You really should just try to come up with your own style. It’s a much better idea, and it’ll feel more natural than trying to copy so many other people. Besides, you’ve got a lot to offer these kids on your own, without trying to be like the rest of us. You learned to swim and a year later went to nationals in butterfly. That’s pretty amazing, y’know?”

Rei smiles, nuzzling his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I appreciate the vote of confidence. Thank you so much, Rin. And thank you for coming to see me. I have missed you far more than I anticipated, given our frequent video chats.”

"I’ve missed you a lot, too. It’s just not the same if I can’t hold you."

Biting his tongue before he can lecture the redhead about how inappropriate that might be, Rei lets the protest die and closes his eyes, leaning closer to Rin. A contented sigh replaces the protest, leaving him along with any tension that he may have felt previously. Snuggling into his boyfriend’s embrace, Rei ignores the waning hour and instead focuses on the pinks, oranges, and reds playing across the clouds as the sun sets. He would give anything to remain like this with Rin for the rest of his life.


End file.
